Five horrors at Leo's
Five horrors at Leo's is a survival horror game created by Tie45. It is based off the five nights at Freddy's series created by Scott Cawthon. Story You are an average young man looking for a job. When you are suddenly hired my a suspicious looking guy to be a night guard at a place name "Leo's fun arcade" with no job Interview. Having nowhere else to go you take the job, that is you discover what is lurking in the arcade. Gameplay The gameplay is kinda a mix between fnaf 1 and fnaf 3. You sit in an office with two doors and have to close them while keeping track of certain systems such as door controls, oxygen, and camera system. You also have to watch the animatronics with cameras as they wonder around the arcade looking for your office. You have an infinite supply have power but that doesn't mean you are completely free of dangerous. If you keep the doors closed for too long the door system will be broken meaning you can't close them anymore. And you will have to fix it with the control panel. And the oxygen tanks might break once a while so you will have to fix the oxygen before it runs out and kill you. The cameras also might disable once and while this could be a massive problem because you need to see where the animatronics are. If the animatronics eyes also glow in the dark so you can know that they are at the door. Each animatronic comes at a different speed so you will have to be extra careful. And some animatronics have there own mechanics but I will get to that later. Sometimes after you die your beat the night. You might have to play death mini-games. Playing is required to get the true ending. Animatronics 'Leo '''is the mascot of Leo's fun arcade and is the primary antagonist of the game. 'Cleo 'is Leo's right-hand man and brother. And is an antagonist in the game 'Maya 'is the chief of Leo's fun arcade. And is an antagonist in the game Rot was a prototype, suit for Leo but it was scrapped for looking too scary. And is an antagonist in the game '''Shadow Leo '??? (More information will be realized when his page comes out) Endings Good ending Also known as the normal ending. You unlock this ending by completing nights 1 to 5 normally. When you get this ending you are greeted with an image of your paycheck while the animatronics sing in the background Bad ending You get the bad ending by using the hidden tape that sometimes spawns in the office. When you hear the tape you can hear what appears to be a girl sobbing. When this tape ends Shadow Leo will appear in the office and jumpscares the player. Then a screen will appear saying you got the bad ending. Nightmare ending If you beat night 7. You will get the nightmare ending, If you get this ending you will find a secret newspaper telling you Leo's fun arcade has been closed due to the murder of 5 children and that the animatronics will transferred to a storage facility. True ending If you get the true ending than you'll be greeted by a green man who says this. "So you think this is over? well it is not. I'm going to give you a little job go to my old factory and..." Phone Calls W.I.P Scrapped content Two scrapped images of Leo that I was planning to use. Leo the bear updated.png Leo the Bear.png A unknown shadow plushie. This Plushie was going to be what was what was to be a easter character like shadow Leo but was scrapped due to not fitting into the FHAL's lore. Category:Games Category:Games Category:Tie45 stuff